


He Chose Already

by Senxvi



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Break Up, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Dom!lady, Drunk Driving, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pegging, Sex, Short Story, klance angst, warning: it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senxvi/pseuds/Senxvi
Summary: Keith broke up with Lance, why?Lance never imagined living a world without Keith, that thought was a complete nightmare.Well, Lance is piss drunk and has had sex six times this whole week with people he doesn't even remember.He's in a club and ready to scream to the fucking sun if it means he can forget Keith.Will it work ?





	He Chose Already

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an event that happened to me and I decided to vent out by writing  
> (also listened to the song 'Marvin's Room' by Drake while writing.)

Bright lights and electronic music sent waves surging through Lance's slim body. The club was overridden with different faces he didn't recognize.

Different faces he could make out with.

Some of the people who were there looked familiar, probably people he met when he was dating--..

The atmosphere was hot, sticky, and fogged, because of the smoke machine. Lance was in his eighth drink of whiskey. He wasn't a whiskey kind of guy but he honestly needed to feel the pain sliding down in his throat.

He wanted to feel anything but the feeling of missing--...

The right kind of whiskey could send you to your deepest regrets and your happiest moments, yet it ended all the same with lance no matter what he thought of. The only thing on his mind was heart break.

He smelled of cigarettes and complete depression while everyone else smelled of sweat and fun.. Maybe with some weed thrown in there.

Although, Lance's sadness didn't seem to matter to anyone.

_A broken man was a vulnerable one._

"Hey, hot stuff" cooed a tall brunette with her hair parted to the side. She was wearing a tight black dress. Didn't have many curves, though. Lance liked his curvy girls.

"Hi there, sugar" Lance cooed back in the appropriate tone for a lady to be caught by him.  
"What's a pretty lady-- lady like you up to, hm?" He hiccuped in between his sentence, caused him to blush a bit.

"Looking for a man" she said bluntly, snaking her way around the other side of Lance only to stare at what his body had to offer.

Lance's mind was completely unable to think of anything but one specific person.... The person he hurt. A certain memorable pain started crawling around his body.

_No, he wanted that pain to go away!_

_Make it go away, p l e a s e!_

Before he let his mind wander he made eye contact with the girl who was clearly looking for some dick and Lance put his hand to the back of her neck and clasped their lips together.

Moments later, Lance was being slammed against a dark corner by the nameless brunette. Her soft lips clashing against his with no mercy. Lance's hands were on her hips and her hands were on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

The sharp pain made his body shiver.

"I'm not your usual gal, Pretty Boy" She moaned against his lips and put her knee up against his dick. He wasn't completely turned on yet but he surely felt something down there.

"Hm?" He moaned out. "What-- what do you mean?" He said softly, licking her lips and playing with her tongue. He whimpered a little and pushed off the wall to grind against her knee more.

"I mean.." She cupped a hand around his cock over his pants and pushed him even harder back against the wall. Lance whined a little. Her lips traveled small kisses against his cheek, trailing over to Lances ear. Her sensual voice whispered in his ear

"I'm taking control here, pretty boy"

It was a delayed reaction but Lance shivered and moaned out an elongated " _pleease_ "  
He felt himself get harder by the minute. He had no experience with a woman being this dominant.

_He didn't care as long as he was forgetting anything mattered._

The nameless brunette clashed with his lips and Lance wrapped his arms her neck to pull her closer. She seemed to have nothing against it since she craved a submissive man.

Lance was normally a bottom but he had no mind if a girl or guy wanted to be a bottom. He topped whenever it was needed. He didn't care because sex made everything go away.

_Sex made everything go away._

His thoughts were broken by the girl grabbing his ass. With a sharp inhale, Lance stared into her eyes. They were a nice dark brown, matching her hair. He gave a crooked smile and slurred out "you're beauti-- beautiful.."

She smirked and pushed her long hair to the back of her ear. "Thank you, pretty boy." She pushed her lips on his again, bruising them and leaving them pink.

"You want more?" She asked Lance in a serious slurred tone. Making sure this was consensual drunk adult sex that was going to happen.

Lance's pink face shyly nodded and it made the woman feel all sorts of things. A man as cute as this should be punished in delicious ways.

She rubbed on top of his erection making Lance's legs tremble, he held himself up with as much strength he could but he was losing it by the second. Drinking made him a horny piece of shit.

The brunette continued to play with Lance, pulling his hair back and leaving a couple hickies around his neck. She had noticed that Lance was easy to bruise and it made her almost lose it.

Lance feeling completely vulnerable and hard, wanting so much more but not daring to ask this dominant woman.

_He didn't want control over himself._

"You wanna take this somewhere else?" he heard come out of her lips. He stared into her eyes and the blaring electronic music made Lance's head buzz a little more. He could barely hear anything but her and the music.

"Yes" he nodded making sure she knew his answer if she didn't hear his voice.

He was taken aback when she pulled him and started walking towards the side of the wall. There was a door knob that blended in with the club walls.

Everything was tipping to the left and Lance almost fell trying to find the right path to walk in. She walked inside, tugging Lance in by the shirt.

She clumsily slammed the door and tumbled on top of Lance. Lance had no power to keep himself or her up and quickly tumbled back against a wall, slamming his back against it with a hiss.

The girl gave a sweet laugh and started to make out with Lance against the wall of the room. It was a normal room but it looked like an office. An office with a huge sofa that looked super expensive. Lance opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't as talkative as he normally was.

Maybe it's because he was being careful not to step over the line with Ms. Dominance.

He wanted to savor everything she had to offer without telling her what he wanted to do.

"Alrighty, Pretty Boy, what's your name?" Her voice was low pitched and it made the experience even better.

Lance looked at her and gulped a bit. "Who needs names when we'll never see each other again?" He answered nervously.

She grabbed his shoulders and threw him onto the big sofa he was looking at before. Her knee pressed hard against Lance's erection.

Lance's mouth opened to release a soft gasp and a deep moan. She grabbed his face by his chin to force him to look up at her. She pressed harder against his tight jeans.

"I asked for a name, Pretty Boy. Give me what I want and I'll give you what I want, hm?" She said tantalizingly while licking the bottom of Lance's lips.

He hiccuped, his face even redder than before. " Lu-- Lan-- Lance" He stuttered out carefully and whimpered.

"Lance, what a pretty name for such a pretty boy." He cooed and clashed their lips together. She pushed his back against the couch and Lance tried to sliver his fingers through her hair but that didn't work. She stopped kissing him and moved his hand away.

Lance's stomach turned, he wanted to feel the warmth of being close to _someone._

He was lost in his sad mind and didn't notice that the brunette hadn't been on top of him anymore. He blinked and looked right at her, a small gasp letting out of his swollen lips.

"Let me guess. You've never been dominated by a gal huh?" She said chuckling, showing off the strap on she had on for him.

He nodded and gave a dorky smile "s'kinda hawt."

She asked him to turn face down on the sofa, so he did.

His jeans were taken off only halfway to be able to enter Lance easily.

"You usually get fucked in the ass, huh?" She said as it was easy to get inside him.

Lance moaned a little and nodded. The pink flushed face was reaching to the tips of his ears and neck. "Y-Yes" he responded.

She went in fully once Lance relaxed his muscles. Lance moaned some more but didn't like the slow pace.

"Fast or slow? I'm letting you pick what feels more comfortable" she asked respectfully, her voice a bit slurred but easily understood.

"Fuck me as hard as you can don't hold back. Mistreat me _please_." He whimpered out fast.

 He was a good begger. He always had to beg _Keith_ for everything....

_Keith._

The moment Keith's name finally rang into his mind she started to thrust inside his ass, he gasped and held onto the cushion on the sofa. in absolute agonizing pain. He regretted every word he had just spoked and teared up.

Everything was wrong... He felt like he was being ripped apart.

His ass burned so much he felt his whole body tingle in the worst way possible.

Lance wanted to puke that very second.. He gasped and his legs gave up but he took deep breaths in, forcing himself up.

'fucking asshole' he said to himself mentally. He stared at the sofa trying to concentrate on anything but the pain.

'you fucking deserve this' he cried to himself as he thought those words.

His pain was masked away by short chuckles and fake moans.

He felt something hot trail down his thighs .. blood?

"Fuck! FUCK!" He groaned, yelling out curses and realizing that her nails were digging into his hips, making everything worse.

He wanted to start sobbing but literally held it in with the last string of sanity he had.

Her nail were long... Keith always refused so cut his nails so they were pretty long.. He remembered when Keith grabbed his hips, slamming into him without any restrain and with love... when it actually feel good..

 _Keith_.

Tears started swelling up into his eyes, he hid his face and moaned thinking about Keith being inside him. Her nails dug in harder, making him cry out even louder.

His dry lips trembled making a perfect 'o' shape while he was getting completely rammed into. His skin was slapping against hers and his hole was completely wet from his blood and eating up that fake cock she was using on him.

His mind was out of the world, he had no control over what he was moaning or crying for.

"Ah~ more~ AH~! I deserve it, I deserve it!" His eyes crossed feeling his lower body get hotter.

Lance's knuckles were white and sore from how hard he was holding onto the sofa.. "oH~! My _gOD_ ~!"

He painfully gasped for air.

His chest getting heavier and heaver by the second. "ow.." he whimpered out as he teared up but relaxed his muscles to ease the pain.

 _Keith_.

He moaned loudly but only by the thought of Keith.

 _Keith_.

He felt heat building up at the pit of his stomach and arched his back.

" _Hn- hah~ Keith!! Keith-- I'm- hah~! Keith, I'm coming!!_ "

and he let his body tense up as his cum messily squirted out all over the sofa.

His tears were back blurring his eyesight and he quickly stood up, tipping over and feeling so much pain around his lower body.

everything burned.

He thought of Keith while having sex with a random person.. _again_.

"Uhhh" His mind was in overdrive and he grabbed his hair with both his hands. Without any sort of warning, tears started thundering down his face. Lance's shaking hands quickly lifted up his pants and hissed when he felt his pants touch his ass.

he turned around and smiled painfully at the brunette.

She was completely confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, scared.

"NO!" He screamed out and gasped when he realized he had screamed. "No" he repeated but with a better tone.

He was visibly shaking, his body was in full on panic mode.

"I need-- need--" his breathing became erratic and the brunette reached out to him. He quickly stepped back and hissed "I need to go, thanks" his tears never stopped as he turned around and walked off, tripping occasionally.

When he was outside the cold brisk wind hit his face in the worst way possible. It wasn't that windy but the occasional gust would make Lance shake even more.

He figured taking out a cigarette while he painfully walked to his car would work. He failed to light the cigarette the first couple of times since he was shaking so much. The tears wouldn't fucking let him see properly.

Finally, he lit the cigarette and inhaled.

Immediately sobbing while taking his neck inhale and walking towards the car.

The street was so quiet.

The lights were dead and only one light pole flickered.

The only sounds were his crying and his shoes clamping heavily on the ground.

The cigarette wasn't doing anything and it made him stop in his tracks and sob even more.

He threw the cigarette on the floor, crying out and cursing to whatever God was listening. He hastily walked to his car, tripping over twice on the way.

Fumbling for his keys, Lance opened his car door and threw himself in.

"OW- FUCK!" he screeched in agonizing pain when his ass hit the seat.

He tried to control his breathing but he felt his ass still bleeding through his pants.

he felt disgusted while sitting silently and letting the tears shower down his face.

He put his forehead against the steering wheel and just sobbed.

" _Why? Why?!_ " He cried out and lifted his head only to slam his hand against the steering wheel violently.

"WHY?! _FUCK_!" He screeched out and sobbed harder while breathing heavily.

His trembling fingers turned on his car and he wiped his red face.

His vision was blurry but he started driving anyways.

The lights helped him get through where he needed to go but a car horn blared everytime he was getting out of the lane.

He couldn't stop crying, wiping his eyes every few seconds.

His mind and heart were so hurt that _he couldn't breathe._

Lance kept his eyes on the road but used one hand to reach into his pocket. He waited for the next red light to look down and ring someone.

He put the phone in his ear and heavily breathed while crying.  
The ringing made his tears more violent.

The man he loved was happy with a good guy.

"Pick up, pick up, _please_ " he started to freak out thinking of them being together but the second the light turned green, the phone was answered.

" _Hello_?" Keith's voice paralyzed him but he kept driving forward.

" **I can't do this anymore, Keith** " He was sobbing and his eyes were wide open so he would keeps his out off the road.

" _Lance_.." Keith said his name as he was suppose to know what was coming next.

"Fuck him!" Lance yelled out.

" _Excuse me_?!" Was quickly thrown back at him.

"Fuck. Him. Fucking Shiro isn't for you. I mean- He's a good guy- he's perfect actually-- whatever- but he's not for you. He's not for you" He slurred out and at that sentence it was obvious he was drunk.

There was a pause and Lance's tears were still scrolling down his face. It burned his cheeks so bad.

" _Are you drunk right now?_ " Keith asked in a worried voice.

"You just want him because you miss me. I'm just saying, you can do better." He continued " _ **Keith**_ " his voice said Keith's name as if he was being stabbed in the heart.

" _Lance .. I can't deal with this right now.. You need to stop driving, now._ " Keith said in the most relaxed voice he could and repeated himself again. " I can't deal with this right now."

"Since you picked up that means Shiro's not there, amiright?" He sniffled and hit the break peddle as he caught another red light.

 _"...."_ There was silence on the other side of the line.

"You still think about us don't you? Don't deny it Keith we were together for six years. You don't just leave without feel anything. _Keith. Keith.._ " each time he called out his name it sounded like he was begging for mercy.

He took a deep breath in and his burning tears were rolling faster. _"I think I'm addicted to clubbing and trying new drin- drinks and drugs, I miss you, I'm dying inside nothing is getting rid of the thought of you, I've been given way-"_

he tried to stifle his sobbing and continued to talk super fast. " _way too many drinks today, I love you so much, I've had sex for the sixth time this week I promise I'll explain, I don't think I'm conscious of the monsters I make out of the women and men I have sex with until it all goes bad then I think of you, I buy drinks for random people, I've made out with more than ten pe- people, I'm_ "

He sobbed the next part and his the gas peddle to drive forward.  
" _I'm having a hard time adjusting to being without you, Keith_ "

There was a steady silence and all he could hear was a stifled cry from the other line.

" _Talk to me please I don't have anything to believe in. I need you right now_ " he sobbed out again " _listen to me please_ "

"Lance I can't-" he was cut off

" _I've been talking crazy, I know. I'm lucky that you picked up. I'm lucky that you stayed on..._ "

He whimpered and continued. " **I need someone to put this weight on.** "

Keith started sobbing on the other line and Lance's eyes widened hearing.

" _Shit_.." Lance hissed at himself. He hit the gas peddle harder, being more than mad at himself and hating the fact that he was even breathing anymore.

" _Keith_..." He called out to the sobbing man on the other line and blinked multiple times because the tears were worse than before.

"stop blaming me for everything please!!!" Keith cried out and huffed trying to stop himself from crying. "please, please stop the car!!!! Lance! listen to me we can talk-- **just STOP the car**!" Keith couldn't stop crying even more a second while he talked.

_Lance made Keith cry._

" _Fuck, I'm sorry_!" He cried out and the next second a sound of metal crashing together and the drop of a phone stopped what was happening. Lance crashed.

" _Lance?!?_ " Was screamed out of the phone that was on the car floor. 

" ** _L A N C E ! ? !"_** The agony in Keith's voice was painfully vivid, he sobbed uncontrollably.

 _Everything turned white,_  
Everything was gone,  
No sound.

Lance gasped awake shot up and looked around. Tears were at the corners of his eyes as he held his chest.

His breathing was erratic.

The shuffling of another body on the bed arose up with him.  
"Lance?" The familiar voice said softly while yawning. "Lance?"

"Huh?!" He turned to look at ... Keith. "Keith..." He started tearing up and threw himself into Keith's arms which shocked the male back onto the bed.

_Lance sobbed._

"Hey, whoa whoa, Hey, Lance! Lance, baby!" Keith held onto his boyfriend as tightly as possible.

He didn't ask what happened. His arms weren't letting Keith go.

Lance moved his face so that their lips were clashing together. His lips were salty from the tears and that just made him want to push onto Keith harder. He wanted to feel Keith's taste on his lips. Keith's lips opened and his arms never let Lance go. Not even for a second.

"Never leave me.. Please.." Lance mumbled into the passionate and wet kiss.

"Never..." Keith whimpered and pressed tighter against his boyfriend. Feeling incredibly protective of him. "Never" he repeated.

Lance pulled away and laid his head on his lovers chest. His mind was so paralyzed from the nightmare that he just needed to focus on his boyfriend heart beat.

_He's alive._

_They're both alive, together._

_That was just a nightmare._

"You won't leave me for anyone else?" Lance asked with his face going red and blushing.

"I'd rather die than live a life without you, Lance" Keith assured him while running his fingers through his hair.

"Mm" Lance hummed and cuddle against his lover more. "Good.." He said, rubbing his face against Keith and relaxing himself.

'Good..' Lance thought in his mind.

They were physically and emotionally made for each other.

He knew _everything was okay._. He had everything he needed.

Keith would _never_ leave Lance.

_He chose him._

**Author's Note:**

> Before we end this story ..  
> No, I don't hate Shiro or ShiroXKeith.  
> I respect all ships as long as I'm respected back.  
> Please know that I do not condone driving under the influence. I do not condone drinking when depressed nor do I condone unsafe sex.  
> Please be safe and know you are loved.  
> You are chosen to be happy.


End file.
